


Hurt so good (not your typical tattoo AU)

by Wrathful_Lamb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coming Untouched, M/M, Painplay, Rutting, Tattoo Artist Shiro (Voltron), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathful_Lamb/pseuds/Wrathful_Lamb
Summary: Keith's first tattoo goes a little unexpectedly.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Hurt so good (not your typical tattoo AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a drabble! First time writing fic in a long long while so I hope I'm not too rusty. Not beta read! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Keith had suspected that he might have thing for pain; he comes hardest when sex is rough after all. But it isn't until he lets Shiro, his closest friend and one of the best tattoo artists around give him his first tattoo that Keith discovers it's more than just a mild kink. 

He's shirtless, straddling a chair in Shiro's tattoo parlor after hours; chin resting on his arms crossed over the back of the leather chair as Shiro sets up to get started on Keiths back piece. Keith is nervous of course, it's his first tattoo, but he trusts Shiro's steady hand and expertise. He swallows hard when he hears the black latex gloves snap and Shiro says in an easy tone "Let's get started."

Keith tenses and gasps when the needle touches his skin. Shiro isn't surprised. Almost everyone has the same reaction their first time. Oblivious to Keith's inner turmoil, he gives a reassuring drum of his fingers against Keith's ribs.

"Most people are pretty sensitive on their back," he says trying to reassure his friend. "let me know if we need to take a break." 

Keith gives a noncommittal hum and discreetly adjusts his hips. He has to bite his lip when Shiro leans in to continue.

It goes on for a while, Keith's tattoo is expansive but not overly complex; the more sensitive the area the weaker Keith becomes. He's glad to be faced away from Shiro, because his face is absolutely burning. Shiro interprets each gasp and twitch as a response to the pain, perfectly normal for someone's first tattoo. He has no idea that Keith is silently coming undone under his touch. He bites back a groan and hides his face in his arms when Shiro presses slightly too hard into the skin near Keith's ribs. 

"Do you need a break Keith?" Shiro asks, concern in his voice when he notices Keith's shoulders are trembling. "It's been almost an hour, we can take a breather" 

Keith shakes his head without lifting his face from the safety of his crossed arms "I'm fine Shiro," his voice is strained and he's trying desperately to avoid rocking his hips against the leather chair. "Don't stop."

Heat travels across Shiro's face at Keith's words. Is Keith...? He clears his throat and sets back to work, voice lowering "Okay."

Keith's knuckles are white from gripping the back of the seat, and he's sure his lip is bleeding from keeping his teeth clamped down on it so hard. It's incredible, the way the needle glides across his back, Shiro pressing the sharp instrument against him. It hurts, but it feels amazing and he knows he can't possibly last much longer. 

Shiro passes over a particularly sensitive patch of skin near his ribs and Keith nearly loses his composure. He glances back to Shiro, sweat beading across his brow.

"Shiro, I-I think I need that break," Keith say, his voice almost- but not quite shaking.

Shiro doesn't let up, "Almost done." Shiro's own voice going husky as he stares intently at Keith's back, consumed with his work and Keith's reactions. He presses again. Keith's hips buck forward.

"Shiro, please!" Keith gasps out. Shiro puts the hand not holding the gun on Keith's hip and digs his fingers into his skin. 

"Almost there Keith," Shiro grits out, cheeks flushed as he worries his lower lip between his teeth.

Keith can't take anymore; his body jerks forward just as Shiro finishes the last stroke of black ink across Keith's lower back. His hips rut against the chair as he comes in his jeans, gasping Shiro's name into the crook of his arms.

Keith hesitantly looks over his shoulder, face burning hot with shame and still gasping for breath.

"Sh-Shiro I-"

Shiro silences him by grabbing Keith's hips with both hands - still gloved- and drags Keith's hips back against his pelvis. The space between them disappears as Shiro grinds against Keith's ass.

Shiro groans loudly and drops his head onto Keith's shoulder, mindful not to press his whole body against Keith's freshly tattooed back.

"You're incredible, Keith." He says, breath hot against Keith's neck. Shiro grinds against him until he too is making an absolute mess of his jeans, groaning Keith's name into his skin. 

They stay like that for a moment, panting and red faced until Shiro chuckles. "Didn't hurt too bad, right?" Keith laughs weakly and tries to shove at him. 

They clean up in the back, and once the mess is dealt with Keith inspects his new tattoo in the mirror. His skin is pink and angry looking but the stark contrast between his white skin and black ink is beautiful, he's absolutely awestruck. Shiro had done amazing work from top to bottom, and Keith couldn't be happier. He turns to shiro with a grin.

"I love it," 

Shiro smiles and places a hand on Keith's waist, leaning over into Keith's person space and places a gentle kiss on his head.

"It suits you."


End file.
